It all started with raindrops
by Corinne Marie
Summary: Theodore Nott prefers to be alone, and always has. But what happens when he realizes that he isn't alone at all? Written for the Kissing in the Rain challenge by Smile Life Away. One-shot.


**A/N: Hey there peoples! I don't think I'll get many reads on this one, the characters are pretty obscure. Written for Smile Life Away's Kissing in the Rain Challenge. Theodore Nott/ Daphne Greengrass.**

* * *

Theodore Nott sat in the Three Broomsticks, all by himself in a corner. He had always loved coming here, even on its most crowded Hogwarts visit weekends. He generally didn't like being around people. But he hated silence, and staying at Hogwarts would have been a long, drawn out day of it, with nothing but the crackling of the fire filling his ears. It was enough to drive him insane.

Not that the company of nearly all of Hogwarts was very preferable. His general dislike of people led to his being annoyed by the vast amount of people crowding around him. He mentally kicked himself for not going somewhere less crowded, like the fountain. Then again, it looked like it was going to rain soon, and he didn't really want to get wet.

Suddenly he felt someone's arm around his shoulder, and that someone breathed the scent of firewhiskey in his face, making him jump and push Draco harshly away..

"Dammit, Draco, you ruined it!" Theodore yelled, setting his notebook on the table and reaching for his wand to see if the damage could be undone. Unfortunately, as soon as he set the notebook down, Draco picked it up and began reading it, and despite his best efforts, Theodore couldn't get it back. Draco finished reading and set the notebook back down on the table with a snort.

"Theodore, you really need to find yourself a girl. This," he said, tapping the notebook with his index finger, "Is not healthy."

"It's perfectly healthy to not want to date."

"No, it isn't. Not when you are so obviously and desperately craving female affection."

"Draco, I don't want 'affection'. What you share with all these girls isn't even affection, it's lust."

"Lust is good enough, though, isn't it? And girls love you. For some reason they find brooding writers attractive, I suppose," Draco almost looked confused.

Theodore ran his hand through his hair and began to pack up all of his belongings, rolling his eyes. But when he stood up to leave, he noticed Draco on the other side of the room talking to Pansy Parkinson and her friends. He snorted, which he was sure looked ridiculous, and left the inn quietly.

He wandered around town for almost an hour, buying candy and looking for a place to sit and write, and maybe to even repair the damage to his notebook…

Suddenly someone was walking next to him, not attempting to make conversation or to flirt or anything, just walking in companionable silence. He looked next to him to see Daphne Greengrass's blond hair, pulled up in a ponytail. He couldn't see her face because for some reason she was looking at the ground. This earned a curious glance from Theodore.

"What do you want?" he asked, not angry, just curious.

"Well, I can tell you what I don't want."

"And what is that?"

"I don't want meddlesome friends who won't stop bothering me about being alone while everyone else has a date. It doesn't interest me, to be honest." Now she had looked up into his eyes, an annoyed look on her face.

"Interesting." He said skeptically.

"What's interesting?"

"Are you sure they didn't tell you to say all of that?" Theodore asked with a smirk.

"Of course they didn't," she said, looking more and more disgusted. "Why? Do they meddle in your life like they do in mine?"

"Yes," Theodore said, rolling his eyes again at the absurdity of the whole situation.

They walked in silence for a long moment, but, for some reason, Theodore didn't mind the silence as much right then.

And then the rain started to fall. Mostly everyone made their way back inside buildings and such, and Theodore was all for following the crowd, but Daphne looked at him with a challenge in her eyes and she began to dance, as if the rain had created a ballroom, complete with music. She danced with an invisible partner to the slow waltz in her head until, after several minutes, Theodore—who had realized that he was already soaked and that he couldn't change that by simply going inside a building—joined in her dance.

Neither of them knew how they knew the dance was over. There was no change in anything, not even the rain, but they stepped apart as if the music had ended. Theodore pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it softly, earning a laugh from the girl who hardly smiled unless she had to.

And then, without thinking much about it, Theodore leaned down and kissed her lips, very lightly, as if she was going to break. Daphne, however, had other ideas. She pulled him closer and stood on her toes to reach him better, kissing him with intensity he had never expected.

After a few seconds, she pulled away, smiling slightly. "That should get them to leave us alone, but if you really enjoyed that, I wouldn't mind doing it again."

With a laugh, Theodore took her hand and together, dripping wet from the rain that had finally almost stopped, they went inside to face their friends.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, please review, I will love you forever...**


End file.
